Various processes for the catalytic hydrogenolysis of chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons are known. For example, British Patent Specification 1,578,933 illustrates that mixtures of C.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 F.sub.4 isomers can be subjected to hydrogenolysis over a particulate catalyst of palladium on charcoal (which was intimately mixed with glass helices to prevent clogging) or palladium on alumina, to mixtures of C.sub.2 H.sub.2 F.sub.4 isomers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,036 discloses the reaction of 1,2,2-trichloropentafluoropropane with hydrogen in the presence of palladium on activated carbon catalyst to produce 1,2,2-trihydropentafluoropropane. The examples show that under the conditions of the experiments one of the products from this reaction is CF.sub.3 CH.dbd.CF.sub.2. The carbon support may be treated with aqueous HF prior to depositing palladium on the support for the purpose of removing silica from the carbon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,901 discloses inter alia the catalytic hydrogenation of CF.sub.3 CCl.sub.2 CF.sub.3 and/or CF.sub.3 CHClCF.sub.3 using suitable catalysts (e.g., palladium). Disclosed support materials include activated carbons, aluminas, silicas, barium sulfate, spinels, silicates and titanium dioxide. Preferred supports are activated carbons and lithium/aluminum spinels. Examples are provided wherein 2,2,-dichlorohexafluoropropane and 2-chloro-2-hydrohexafluoropropane are hydrogenated using palladium supported on globular lithium/aluminum spinel. Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 1(1989)-319441 discloses a process where one chlorine atom is selectively replaced by hydrogen in 1,1,1-trichlorotrifluoroethane using a platinum catalyst. For comparison, a palladium on carbon catalyst is disclosed to produce 1,1,1-trifluoroethane as the major product under the conditions of the experiment.